


how my dreams they spin me 'round

by helluvapilot



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sharing a Bed, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helluvapilot/pseuds/helluvapilot
Summary: Eddie cannot sleep in alone in the Inn and bothers Richie out of instinct.





	how my dreams they spin me 'round

**Author's Note:**

> in response to a lovely tumblr ask

"I couldn't sleep," Eddie said, entering the room frantically. "Dude, why didn't you lock your door? You're in a creepy ass hotel. Do you want to get murdered?"

"It's not high on my list of things I want to happen tonight," Richie said, putting his glasses back. Once his glasses were on, he noticed that Eddie hadn't changed from earlier. He was still wearing the same polo and sweatshirt. He was shocked he wasn't already wearing matching pajamas.

Richie suddenly was very conscious of the fact that he was sitting on his bed shirtless. He reached down on the floor to grab his shirt that he had just recently taken off. 

"Oh shit, did I wake you up?" Eddie asked. It seemed to be that he just noticed that Richie was in the room. He fidgetted awkwardly as his eyes lingered on Richie's chest. He noted that Richie had a broader chest than he had imagined, but he quickly diverted his eyes to the floor. 

Richie shook his head as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I don't like sleeping in new places."

"You're home; this isn't new," Eddie said. 

"It feels new. Like I'm relearning how to ride a bike. It should be easy, but it feels - different." 

Eddie started pacing in front of Richie's bed. Richie's eyes followed him as he frantically walked back and forth. "It's so fucked up. And these memories keep flooding back, and I can't believe I forgot. I forgot who you were. I've watched your awful fucking stand up and felt nothing."

"Thank you, did you come here to insult me, or was there anything else?" 

Eddie stopped pacing. "I can't sleep. I can't remember the last time I slept in an empty bed. Some nights I wished Myra wasn't there-"

"Is there even space in the bed for you with her there?"

"Oh fuck you, yes, my wife is larger. It's not funny."

Richie looked down. That might not have been his best way to find out more about why Eddie wished he had nights without her. He was genuinely curious because it was something that he couldn't wrap his mind around. 

An empty bed had turned into a comfort for Richie. When he was younger, he always longed to have another person in his bed. He attempted to fill it with various flings, but no one ever seemed to fit quite right. Eventually, he stopped trying to find a person who could fill that space. He was able to fill the bed with his own thoughts and demons. There wasn't enough room for someone else.

"What things have you been remembering?" Richie asked in an attempt to change the topic.

Eddie sat down the edge of the bed. "That I broke my arm. I've always told people I've never broken a bone, but I did."

"I snapped your arm back in place," Richie said, slowly remembering more of that day himself. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I don't think you actually helped."

"Probably not," Richie said. 

"I remember riding my bike to your house when I couldn't sleep," Eddie said softly.

Richie looked over at Eddie. Those memories had always come back to him, and he felt relieved that Eddie had them as well. They were currently separated by maybe two feet, but it felt like a canyon of the past was between them. He wanted to lean over and take Eddie's hands within his own and tell him that it was okay. Instead, he kept his hands in his lap.

"You'd set your alarm so I could leave and get home before our parents would notice."

"Oh, my parents knew," Richie said.

"What?" Eddie said, looking at Richie.

"Yeah, good ol' Wentworth looked in my room one night and that there was another person in my bed. I was interrogated about it the next morning," Richie said. He laughed as the memory came back to him. His parents had attempted to stage a discussion about safe sex with him. Even after Richie told them that it was Eddie, his mother still said to him that he needed to be careful when he shared a bed with anyone. It was letting someone into your life.

"Well, my mom never knew. I always slept better with you next to me," Eddie said.

"Glad one of us did. You move like a puppy in your sleep," Richie said. That was only partially true. He stayed awake most of those nights because he was terrified. He was terrified of enjoying the fact that he had another boy in his bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Richie asked as he watched Eddie start to fold back the comforter on the other side of the bed.

"You can leave once I fall asleep," Eddie said. "My room's open."

Richie exhaled loudly. This, at the same time, was the best-case and worst-case scenario for how this night could have played out. It was something that felt familiar and terrifying. 

"Dude, you're not even going to fucking ask?" 

"No, I'm not, asshole," Eddie said as laid down next to Richie.

Richie laid as still as he possibly could. This bed was too small for them to be sharing. He was afraid that any slight movement would move Eddie or that he might accidentally touch him. That thought made Richie's heartbeat race so quickly he expected his watch to think that he was working out. 

"What's your last memory of me?" Eddie asked.

Richie closed his eyes and tried to filter through all the memories that had come back to him. "We said goodbye on the kissing bridge."

"That's it?" Eddie asked. 

Richie turned to look at Eddie. He really noticed just how close they were. He was able to see the wrinkles that had settled on his forehead in the years they spent apart. It was easy to see how Eddie had grown into this person. His face still held all the youth and wonder it did then, but a seriousness had settled in as well. He pondered if that was how he had decided to cope - becoming cautious and serious? 

"Yeah, that's it," Richie said, bringing his gaze back to the ceiling. 

"Oh," Eddie said softly. 

Silence settled between the two of them. Richie heard the pounding of his heart. He hoped that Eddie couldn't hear it as well, as his heart smashed against his ribs. 

Eddie shifted slightly, and his arm pressed against Richie's. Neither one moved away. Richie could feel the warmth from Eddie's body against his. He wanted to wrap his arms around Eddie like they did when they were children. It seemed so much easier back then than it did at this moment. 

"You told me you loved me," Eddie said so quickly Richie wasn't sure he even heard what Eddie said.

"I said what?" Richie said louder than he meant. His snapped quicky towards Eddie. 

Eddie rolled onto his shoulder to face Richie. "You told me you loved me. And I wouldn't let you kiss me because I wanted you to have a reason to see me again."

Richie struggled to breathe for a second. He struggled to remember what the fuck Eddie was talking about. 

"I don't remember that at all," Richie said slowly.

Eddie frowned. "I just thought you should know I remembered it."

"Thanks," Richie said so quietly Eddie wasn't even sure he heard him correctly. 

Eddie placed his hand on Richie's chest. "Dude, it's okay. It was thirty fucking years ago. Like we were dumb kids who almost died together."

Richie rolled onto his side, looking at Eddie. It was almost as if the last 27 years hadn't happened at all. They picked up the pieces exactly where they had left them broken on that bridge. He felt exactly the way the did all those years ago when he was young.

The two stared at each other without moving. The air was so still that it almost seemed like neither one was breathing. 

Richie closed his eyes in shock as he felt Eddie grab his face. He felt electricity throughout his entire body; he swore that he could have powered the whole town with just the energy in his body in that moment. Eddie's breath was warm against his lips. 

His lips were even warmer. 

"Is this okay?" Eddie asked, pulling away. "Do you want this?"

Richie wanted to scream at that moment that it was more than okay. This was what he had been looking for the last 27 years in countless other beds. He never found anything close to the feeling that he knew in his bones. There was no way to explain, but he knew that the right person would make him feel alive again.

Richie smiled, bringing his hand up to Eddie's face. He said nothing as he crashed his lips against Eddie's again. He opened his lips to deepen the kiss, and to answer Eddie's question. 

For once, Richie Tozier was able to communicate everything that he was feeling with any words.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as the next chapter of my multi-chapter story but it mutated into something different, even if elements will be in that next chapter.


End file.
